


without him, i just felt empty

by simplyflyaway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon voltron is dead to me tbh, Gay Keith (Voltron), I tried really hard, M/M, also enjoy that sweet sweet mlm solidarity between shiro and lance, i wanted to do something for season 7, if this isnt the best, im sorry, keith is so soft for lance, lance feels insecure tbh, they're so in love, this is just a small fic compared to the stuff im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyflyaway/pseuds/simplyflyaway
Summary: even though s7 sucked, i’m still hoping s8 can be a little better. kick!keith comes back and lance finally pieces together what his current feelings are. he gets help, and in the end, he’s happy to be with keith.follow me on twitter for more voltron: @oh_itsoakley





	without him, i just felt empty

Lance couldn’t fully express his emotions when Keith came back. They were in the middle of a war and Lance knew that saving the universe was more important than focusing on how fast his heart started beating around Keith. Lance knew that this wasn’t a time to focus on finally talking to Keith about how he felt. He never really knew when the right time to talk about his feelings.

So, Lance waited. He waited and he waited until his heart was going to explode from holding these feelings in. Coming back to the Garrison with the rest of his team brought back a lot of memories and Lance knew he had to talk to someone about these feelings before they ate him alive. Lance decided to talk to the one guy who could give him the best reassurance in any situation. 

“Hey Shiro? C-can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure, Lance. What’s on your mind?” Both of them sat down at the table in Shiro’s room. They were across from each other and Shiro could tell Lance was nervous to ask about something.

“How did you know you loved Adam?” Lance asked softly.

“Well, I had feelings for Adam the moment I first saw him. He had this passion for flying and you could honestly see it in his eyes while he was doing it. To answer your question, I think the first time I knew I loved Adam was after he fought someone for me.” Shiro stopped for a second to chuckle at that. Lance could see how bright his eyes were when talking about Adam and gave a small smile.

“Yeah! Me and Adam were walking back to the Garrison from our second date when a guy started harassing me about holding Adam’s hand. I tried to stop Adam, but he screamed at the guy about how we were normal and he was the one acting unnatural. The guy charged at us and Adam knocked him out, probably the fastest I’ve ever seen him do that. We managed to get back safely, but I don’t think I’ve ever complimented Adam more in my life than that night. I knew from that point on that he would be the one for me. He would always be there for me and he would always be willing to be on a team with me. Is it okay if I ask why you wanted to know?”

“I, uhhhh, okay. I’m just going to go for it. I don’t really know if you knew, but I’m bisexual. You obviously could pick up on how I had a crush on Allura, but ever since Keith left, I felt like a part of myself was missing. He was always there to help support me in the early days of Voltron and without him, I just felt empty. I noticed no one really cared about me the way Keith did. So, I latched onto my fading feelings for Allura. My feelings for her finally stopped when Keith came back. We were in the middle of a war, which meant I couldn’t really start thinking about this until now. I think I’m in love with Keith.” Lance said nervously while playing with loose threads on the bottom of his shirt. He was unable to look Shiro in the eyes while talking.

“There’s only one piece of advice that I can give you, and it’s to go talk to him. I know it’ll be hard, but there’s nothing better than honesty. You got this.” Shiro pulled Lance into a gentle hug.

After a few minutes, Lance mumbled a quick thank you and released Shiro. He started walking back to his room until a familiar door passed by. Keith.  
Lance quickly walked back and knocked a few times on Keith’s door. He heard steps get closer to the door from inside the room. Keith had a surprised expression on his face when he opened the door.

“L-lance? Wait, what’s wrong?” Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and pulled him into the room. Lance noticed the surprised face he had on earlier fade into concern.

“Can I tell you something? Something really important to me?”

“U-uh, yeah. Go ahead.”

“I’m happy you’re back Keith. When you left, I felt horrible. At first, I thought it was just because I was watching my best friend leave, but then I realized it was something else. I felt like there was a piece of me missing without you here. W-when you came back, it finally felt like I was complete again.” Lance said while grabbing Keith’s hand. Keith looked at Lance softly and felt his cheeks start to burn.

“C-can I tell you another important thing?”

“Please do.”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Stop being cute and kiss me Lance.” Keith said while lightly laughing. Lance crashed into Keith’s lips. Keith was surprised at the amount of force the other boy used, but felt himself getting lost in Lance’s touch. It had a welcoming feeling, as if he was meant to spend the rest of his life feeling happy in this moment.

When they pulled apart, Lance could see the happiness flow out of Keith’s face. His eyes were glowing and the smile Keith wore was better than anything Lance had ever seen before.

“I felt the exact same way you did Lance. No matter where I went, I still felt like there was a piece of myself missing. Even after meeting my mom, I still couldn’t place what was wrong. It wasn’t until I got to the quantum abyss where I truly realized you were the thing I needed the most. Coming back was one of the best things I’ve felt in a long time.” Keith played with Lance’s fingers. Lance noticed how comforting it felt for Keith to be holding his hand.

A few hours later, Keith and Lance fell asleep in each others arms, wearing smiles that were bigger than the moon. The future holds challenges beyond both of their imaginations, but they could fight off anything together and still come out alive.


End file.
